Don't Leave On One GoodBye
by DomsWritersBlock
Summary: Damon, Stefan, and Elena struggle to cope with the aftermath of the sacrifice. Caroline has difficultly getting over Matt and understanding her feelings for Tyler. Mrs. Forbes has gone rogue. Will they find a cure? Will Damon live?
1. Chapter 1

Stefan watched as Elena tossed restlessly back and forth in her sleep. He felt helpless, unsure of what to do, this had been happening every night all the way into the late morning. Every now in then frown lines of either anger or sadness would appear on her forehead. Elena felt a cold hand caress her forehead and make its way across her cheek, before stopping its journey at her chin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and began to readjust and focus on Stefan's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" Stefan watched as Elena began to sit up. "You were tossing in your sleep." He added as he sat on the bed next to her. She averted his eyes before responding.

"I was dreaming about Jenna." Elena mumbled solemnly. Stefan placed his hand on hers for support patiently waiting for her to continue. "It was like the sacrifice was happening all over again". Elena whispered with a shaky breath. "I remember her saying how she failed, at protecting me and Jeremy. Elena shook her head with disbelief as she continued. "I couldn't believe that she would take the blame for something that I brought on. She didn't fail us...I failed her." Elena's lips began to tremble at the memory that had resurfaced. "I didn't protect her Stefan." Tears pricked at her eyes trying to escape but she forced them away, shutting her eyes tightly.

"It's not your fault, Elena." Stefan said guilt and pain filling his voice. He ran his free hand gently along her shoulder. _If it's anyone's fault it's mine. _Stefan said to himself.

"I just keep thinking that maybe if I would have told her… and not kept secrets from her about what I am and what you and Damon are… would that have saved her life." Elena looked up at him, searching his eyes for answers she knew he wasn't capable of giving her. Stefan shook his head slowly before answering.

"Don't think of the what if's… there's nothing that can change what has happened. All you can do is try and get past this."Stefan said softly, while squeezing her hand gently. Elena nodded her head solemnly in response, before letting out a hollow sigh.

"I'm gonna go… take a shower."Elena said between sniffles as she slowly withdrew her hand from his. Using her free hand she wiped away one of the tears that had escape and headed in the direction to the adjoining bathroom. Stefan watched as she closed the door behind her and waited until he heard the shower begin to run. He pulled out his phone and began to gently tap in the familiar number on the smooth surface of his i-phone. When the person on the other ended picked up, he immediately got straight to business.

"Hey, Bonnie it's me, can you do me a favor."

_Over at the Forbes._

Caroline adjusted some finishing touches to her make-up and fluffed her hair before gazing at her reflection. _That should do it._ Without taking her eyes off of the mirror she said. "Good morning mom." Caroline turned around to stare at her mother. After what Matt had told her about her mother knowing she's a vampire. She has been walking on eggshells around her, unsure of how to bring up that conversation. She was aware that she couldn't just say _Hey mom, I know that you know that I'm a vampire, and you can't kill me because I'm your daughter and you love me._ If only things could be that simple.

"Morning Caroline, are you heading somewhere?" Mrs. Forbes asked as she placed her gun in its holster and pulled on her jacket.

"Yea, I'm going to go kidnap Elena for the day." Caroline replied with a fake smile.

"You guys should volunteer at the Vintage Hollywood festival that should take her mind off everything that's happened." Mrs. Forbes advised.

"Already got that covered mom." Caroline began busying herself, stuffing her makeup kit back in her purse along with her cell phone.

"Send Elena and Jeremy my condolences." Mrs. Forbes said with a sad sympathetic smile.

"I will. See you later." Caroline replied quickly with a wave before heading out the door. Mrs. Forbes waited until Caroline pulled off before pulling out her cell. The person on the other end picked up after two rings.

"Mrs. Forbes?" Matt asked confusion appearing in his voice.

"Hey, is there any chance you could meet me at my office today?" She looked at the clock and read the bright red numbers 11:40. "At 12:30."She added.

Elena came out of the bathroom fully clothed, in a forest green long sleeved shirt, with her usually blue jeans and black converses. Wearing the same glum look she had previously, but that soon was replaced with shock and then a smile. She began to shake her head as she stared at the tray of eggs, bacon, toast and a steaming cup of tea.

"Stefan… you didn't have to—"Stefan cut her off before she could finish.

"Yes I did." Stefan said as he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "With everything that has happened…" He paused, watching the shift in her expression and posture, he decided to choose his words carefully. "I just want to… help in any way I can." A small appreciative smile appeared on her face.

"You are." Elena stepped closer to him and allowed him to encircle her in a strong embrace. "I love you." She mumbled into his chest. Her eyes closed, allowing herself to relish in the security, and unconditional love that radiated from him.

"I love you too." Stefan said as he closed his eyes and held her a little bit tighter. There moment was interrupted by the sound of Elena's phone ringing. They both let out a groan before reluctantly withdrawing from each other. Elena dug into the back of her jeans pocket and stared at the name on her screen, before answering.

"Hey Caroline…" "It's okay…" "I'm fine no…don't apologize…it's okay really…"Stefan watched the exchange and could see Elena getting a little over whelmed. "You don't have to make it up to me." Elena glanced at Stefan with a _"PLEASE HELP ME"_ look. He laughed inwardly and watched as Elena began to walk in the direction of the window, behind him. Stefan decided to use this time to go check up on Damon. He exited his room and headed towards Damon's. When Stefan walked into Damon's room he was surprised when he didn't see him there, and went down the large staircase and headed in the direction of the study. He stopped dead in his tracks, astonished at what was taking place before him. Damon stood in front of the drawn shades, arms open wide sacrificing himself to the deadly sun. Without a second thought Stefan charged at him and tackled Damon to the ground, rolling him to the dark shaded side of the room. Within a swift movement Stefan was on his feet closing the drapes. He didn't need to turn around to know that Damon was already up and standing right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked anger and fear rising in his voice. As he watched Damon dusts himself off.

"I should be asking you the same thing…"Damon replied glaring at him.

Elena cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she attempted to put on her brown leather jacket.

"Caroline that's very sweet of you, I do appreciate you signing me up to help out at the Vintage Hollywood Festival but I'm not sure if I'm up for it today." Before Elena could reply to Caroline's gasps of disapproval, the sound of knocking from the front door interrupted her. She removed the phone from her ear. "Stefan…" Elena called out, no reply. She listened intently but the knocking continued to be persistent. Elena groaned, she wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone at this moment. "Caroline hold on someone's at the door." Elena said as she raced to answer the door. She let out another groan before yanking the door open. The annoyance was quickly removed from Elena's face and was replaced with shock.

"Now you have no excuse of why you can't go." Caroline said with a grin. Elena shook her head._ Oh great. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Stefan asked confused.

"Why aren't you?" Damon replied. "Rose… suffered from this…I watched as she turned into a: weak, brittle, and vicious vampire." Stefan advert Damon's piercing stare as he thought of what Elena had told him about the torturous pain that Rose had endured. "I don't want you to watch me go through that… nor do I want Elena to watch another person wither away from her life." Stefan realized what this was about… Damon feels guilty. He blames himself for Jenna's and John's death. Stefan looked up at his brother with a new found recognition and understanding.

"So… you were just going to kill yourself and not say goodbye to me… or Elena?" Stefan asked shaking his head with disapproval.

"I figured I would be doing you guys a favor."Damon said with a shrug.

"What about Elena?" Stefan asked, trying to get him to see reason.

"She has you… Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric. She doesn't need me." Damon stated before walking around Stefan and placing his hand on the drapes. Stefan turned around and quickly grabbed Damon's hand, stopping him from opening the drapes.

"Stefan..." Damon growled and gave him a warning glare. But it was not going to work. Over the course of this whole Klaus and Elijah event, Stefan has seen the older brother that he knows, finally return to him. And he was not willing to let that go.

"I can't allow you to do this." Stefan said increasing his grip as Damon began yanking his hand away.

"It's not your choice to make." Damon said with a growl, as he finally freed his wrist from Stefan's grip. Without warning Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's midriff in a tight hold and quickly ran down stairs carrying an angry Damon to the basement. He threw Damon into the cellar, then closed and secured the door.

"I'm not going to let you die." Stefan said reassuringly as he peered through the bars of the small opening on the door. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's naivety.

"Well good luck with that." Damon said as he leaned against the hard rock wall. There was no cure for a wolf bite. There was nothing that Stefan could do, except end Damon's life for him and save him from the suffering. At this point it didn't sound too bad to him. During the course of Damon's life he had fallen in love twice, gotten his heart broken twice, and taken innocent lives. He saw this as karma paying him a visit for what he owed. He wondered if karma is aware it's over 160 years too late. But ironically it appears as though it's on time, just as he was lousily attempting to be the guy that Elena believed he could be. Death decides to show up and finish the job. _Well_ _I won't put up a fight, I'll go willingly. I have out worn my welcome on this earth and have caused enough, grief, and sorrow to those around me. Me dying would be doing everyone a favor. _Damon said to himself. Almost as if Stefan was reading Damon's mind, Stefan interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't give up on me now, you promised me a lifetime of misery." Stefan said sarcastically trying to defuse Damon's anger. "I will find a cure." Damon stared at his brother. There was a mixture of determination, fear and sadness in his eyes. He almost could feel the human side of him battling with his vampire side. Lately he has been having difficult trying to cut off from feeling. It's almost as though the line between his human and vampire side were blurring together. Damon could see the tears that were fighting to escape Stefan's eyes. "I will find a cure." Stefan repeated more to himself than to Damon. _I have to._ Stefan said to himself before walking exiting the basement.

"Caroline... I'm not really up for this—"Caroline cut her off before she could finish.

"Elena… I know you want a distraction. Helping at the festival will keep you busy, get you out of the gothic depressing house, and the reward will be watching a few classic movies." "They have your favorite movie playing _Gone With the Wind_." Caroline said in a sing-song way. She could see Elena debating the pros and cons. "Plus it's a beautiful day outside, and after our long day of work we can have a picnic." Caroline added in a sing-song way.

"But Jeremy..." Elena began to object.

"Already got that covered…. He's helping out at the grill, preparing the food." Caroline said with a wide grin.

"Stefan probably…" Elena tried to find another excuse. But Caroline cut her off again.

"_Stefan_…." "….would probably agree with me that you should escape this prison, for at least today." Elena was going to protest when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Caroline's right." Stefan said in agreement, as he walked into the living room. "You've been cooped up in here you should get out, and enjoy the nice day."

"And what are you going to do?" Elena asked as she turned around to look at him

"There is still a threat on you…" He began as he finally reached her. Elena let out an exasperated sigh as Stefan enclosed his hands around hers and began caressing them.

"Klaus and Elijah are gone." Elena said removing her hand from his and placing them on his shoulders. "There is no more threat, and plus he got what he came for." Elena added softly as she brought her hand up to the side of his face and began caressing his cheek.

"I still can't take that chance. When it comes down to volunteering or protecting your life and the ones around you I choose the latter." Stefan said with finality. She knew that tone, and what it meant. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine… I'll go." Elena said as she gently pulled his head closer and placed a peck on his lips. "But you better make it to at least one of the movies." Elena said with a pout before turning to Caroline. "I need to stop by the house to go through Jenna's things."

"Okay." Caroline said as she watched Elena began to walk ahead of her towards the door. Stefan gave Caroline a stern look and she nodded her head in response. Elena missed the exchange between the two vampires as she walked towards the door. She turned and looked back at Stefan. "See you later." Elena said with a small smile. Caroline waved good-bye before gently placing her hand on Elena's shoulder blade guiding her out of the front door.

Mrs. Forbes watched patiently from her parked car, as the duo got into Caroline's Ford Fiesta and pulled off. She watched the house patiently hoping for Stefan's exit as well.

Andie put her small silver hoop earrings on, and then ran a hand down her black striped pencil skirt. Her eyes skimmed over her appearance reflected in the mirror. She gave a fake smile which quickly diminished when she glanced at the scarlet scars on her neck. Andie ran her hand gently along the rigged mark, feeling the deep contusions. She winced at the soreness, her mind slowly drifting off towards Damon. He had been on her mind a lot lately, maybe because he hadn't returned her phone calls and ignored her messages. Why is it that she always seem to be attracted to damaged men. Andie shook her head, now was not the time to start diagnosing herself. She placed her phone in her purse before reaching for her pink paisley scarf and wrapping it around her neck covering the visible bite marks. As she grabbed her keys she heard his sweet silky voice.

"Andie." She scanned the room before reaching in her purse to check her phone, but it just went straight to the main menu. "Help me Andie." The voice whispered pain etched in its voice.

"Damon?" Andie asked to no one. The room was empty, the only person that was there was her. Confusion clung to her face as she scanned the room one more time. Deciding that she was hallucinating, Andy began to walk towards the door and out of her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Bonnie for meeting me." Stefan said with appreciation. She nodded in response and they began to walk side by side towards the mansion of where all the witches had been massacred a couple centuries ago.

"How's Elena doing?" Bonnie asked, trying to remove the tension and awkward silence. Stefan glanced at Bonnie for a split second before looking towards the house.

"She's still grieving."Stefan replied with a sigh before continuing. "I just don't know what else to do to help her. Everyone she has loved, and grown to care about is gone." Bonnie looked at the solemn look on Stefan's face. She could see the guilt on his face and pain in his voice. He blamed himself, which he shouldn't.

"It's not your fault…Stefan."Bonnie said in attempt to ease his guilty conscious. "What happened to Jenna and John… no one could have seen that coming." Stefan gave her a thank you look. "All we can do now is continue to be there for her… you, me Jeremy, Alaric and sadly Damon." She rolled her eyes at mentioning Damon's name and a small smile surfaced on Stefan's grim face. "We're all she has now." Bonnie added softly.

"Thank you." Stefan said with a nod and appreciative smile. He needed to hear it, to be reminded that Elena wasn't alone, that there was but only so much you could do in this situation. He opened the door but had trouble stepping into the home, his vampire instinct and also the spell that was cast on the house was restricting him from entering.

"Hold on." He stepped aside so Bonnie could enter the house first. She mumbled a few words of a spell and did a few hand movements. When she was done she turned to look at Stefan and nodded her head. Stefan placed a cautious foot through the threshold before turning to look over his shoulder and closing the door behind him.

"Well, thanks Caroline for dropping me off." Elena said quickly before reaching for the door.

"Um excuse me I'm not going to leave you." A loud exasperated sigh escaped Elena's mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't feel like being babysat. The danger was over, she just wanted to get past this and move forward.

"This is something that I want to do alone." Elena replied as she opened the door and started to climb out of the car. Caroline stopped her by grabbing her wrist firmly but gently pulling Elena back into the passenger seat.

"You're not alone Elena…you don't have to do this by yourself." Caroline stated softly while watching Elena's expressionless face stare straight ahead.

"I know… I just…want to."Elena said before turning her gaze to Caroline, she gave her an apologetic smile.

"Fine…" Caroline said with defeated sigh. "I don't want to hover." She said as she raised her hands as if she was surrendering. "I understand everyone grieves in their own way." Caroline said more to herself than to Elena. "But… you know that I'm here for you… right." She added as she turned to look at Elena who nodded her head in response.

"Yea I do." Elena said with an appreciative smile before pulling Caroline into a hug.

"This better not be your way of bailing on me." Caroline said as she pulled away to look at her. Elena let out a chuckle before replying.

"No, it's not. I'm staying true to my word. Plus after this, I may need a distraction." Caroline squeezed Elena's hand before letting go. Elena climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. She opened the door to the house she had once called home and began to take the steps towards Jenna's room.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes had impatiently waited an hour after Stefan's departure. She wanted to make sure that there was no one left in the house. Adrenaline, anxiousness and a hint of fear stirred in her belly as she climbed out of her car and began creeping towards the house next door to the Salvatore's. The sheriff stood before the bush that divided both houses, and scanned her surroundings. There was no sign of anyone, and the only noise she heard was her own nervous breathing. Just as she pulled back a few branches and was about to trespass on the Salvatore's lawn, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Her body was frozen, like a statue as she peaked through the bushes to see who the visitor was. Mrs. Forbes was beyond shock to see news reporter Andie Starr at the house. Curiosity caused a surge of questions to fill her mind as she watched Andie, bend down to retrieve a key from under the welcome mat, and enter the Salvatore house. <em>What was the news reporter doing there for one? Was she aware that the Salvatore brothers were not only vampires but killers? Was she a vampire herself?<em>

* * *

><p>Damon opened his weary eyes at the sound of slurping and the smell of fresh blood. His fangs immediately exposed themselves and hunger began to rise within him. He turned his head to locate the sound that was behind him, and was surprised to see a figure crouched down, draining a blood bag of all its contents. Long chestnut hair covered the mysterious figure's face.<p>

"Kathrine?" Damon asked the crouched figure that was in the far away corner. The figure did not look up from the blood bag. Damon gulped down the knot that had begun to form in his throat. It's couldn't be. "Elena?" Damon asked with a shaky voice. Slowly the woman's head rose at the sound of her name. Her blood shot eyes glared at him. _It couldn't be._ Damon said to himself. John had sacrificed his life for hers. She came back a human not a vampire. But it was then that his eyes caught sight of the shining silver vervain necklace. Damon felt his heart sulk at what the truth that sat in front of him. It was her. His eyes darted from the blood that trickled down from her mouth to her chin, and the veins that pulsed underneath her crimson eyes and the blood that was dripping from her hands.

"Hello, Damon." Elena said before tossing the empty blood bag beside her.

"Wha-what happened?" Damon asked confusion etched in the creased between his eye brows. "John sacrificed his life, he stopped the transition…" Damon whispered refusing to believe that this was real. Elena slowly got up from the ground and wiped her mouth with her wrist.

"Well, obviously it didn't work." Elena said in a low growl. "Yet another failed attempt at saving my life and protecting those around me." Damon stared at the ground unable to look at her, still refusing to believe that Elena's' a vampire. And he had something to do with it.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Damon said his voice full of empathy as he finally turned his head and glanced up at her.

"You made the wrong choice." Elena said as she leaned against the wall her arms folded across her chest protectively.

"I know… I wasn't thinking." Damon said guilt evident in his voice, before adding. "I just couldn't risk losing you, like I lost Kathrine." He added breathlessly. Elena rolled her eyes, and shook her head with disbelief.

"Your selfish Damon, you'd risk everyone's lives to hold onto the thing you about what I wanted?" Elena asked, anger and pain etched in her voice on her beautiful face. "Did you ever consider the life that I would want?" Damon looked up at her, pain in guilt evident in his eyes. There was nothing he could say to make it right. And there was no point in defending himself because he knew he was wrong.

"You knew how I felt about people making choices for me, and people putting their lives in jeopardy for me. And yet you managed to not only kill Jenna but my father that last existence of my biological family." Elena shook her head angrily, hot tears now streaming down her face. "How could you expect me to forgive you or even accept your apology?"

"I don't…" Damon said a tear slowly trickling down his sweat drenched face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered breathlessly. The tears were blurring his vision, making it difficult for him to see Elena.

"Damon?" a familiar voice, that wasn't Elena's called out to him. Damon began to rub his eyes before looking in the corner that he expected to see Elena in, but she was gone. It was just a dream, more like his worst nightmare…Or maybe it was his guilt. Damon was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his name being called again and looked towards the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Andie asked suspicion etched in her voice.

"No one, open the door." He ordered breathlessly.

"No, not until you apologize for not calling me and ignoring my calls." Andie raised an expectant eyebrow, as a sly smile rose to her lips. With quick speed Damon got up from the floor and was in front of the door glaring at her.

"Open the door." Damon growled. His eyes penetrating Andie's as he compelled her. With a dazed look Andie did as she was told, and removed the chains from the handle before unlocking the three bolts on the door. He roughly pushed the door open causing her to stumble back, when she regained her balance she looked up into Damon's deadly stare. He didn't say anything just let out a huff before stalked past her. Andie followed quickly behind him trying to keep up.

"Well…." Andie said in anticipation. Damon didn't pay attention to her as he took the stairs two at a time to his room, with Andie quick on his heel. "Aren't you going to thank me…?" Damon ignored her as he entered his room and headed towards his end table for his phone. She watched impatiently as he continued to ignore her and began busying himself with his phone. Damon noticed the, 50 unread texts and 100 missed calls from Andie. But what caught his eye was the miss call from Caroline. He clicked on his voice mail and listen to the brand new message.

"_Hey Damon, I tried to reach Stefan but his phone is off, which is weird. And I wasn't sure if you went with him to go look for Klaus's whereabouts." _Damon was going to hang up, but waited patiently for Caroline to get to the point._ "But, anyway Elena's back at her parent's house packing up Jenna's things. She told me she wanted to do it alone but I don't want her handling everything by herself. I would have told Jeremy but Elena would have told him to not worry about it. So just go… check up on her for me please."_ He exited his voice mail and shoved his phone back into his pockets.

"Are we going to at least talk about us?" Andie asked. Damon rolled his eyes, his patience was diminishing with each seconded that this woman inhaled and exhaled. He didn't have time for this, he had somewhere else to be.

"There isn't any _us_… Andie… there never was." Damon groaned with annoyance. He would have thought that after the night that he had bitten her, and put the fear of death in her eyes, she would have gotten enough common sense to leave him alone. But apparently she lacked a brain. Andie slowly shook her head refusing to believe that what they had shared was more than sex, he trusted her, and he confided her. How could he not see that she was willing to look past his flaws and be with him, even though he was in love with someone else. Damon let out an exasperated sigh as he watched tears slowly glide down the news reporter's face. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. "You were just a distraction, Andie…" Damon said as he caressed her cheek, before peering into her eyes. "When you leave here, you're going to forget we ever happened. You'll leave Mystic Falls and find another job in Canada. Fall in love with a guy that isn't damaged, and live a happy life." He said compelling her. Andie's eyes closed shut and when they opened she found herself in her car. She gazed up at the familiar eccentric house, and then examined her surroundings. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here, or who lived here. All Andie seemed to be aware of was this new found inspiration and direction that coursed through her. She felt the sudden desire to leave Mystic Falls, which she never thought she would ever do. But somehow she had confidence and a gut feeling that a better life awaited her and it was somewhere far away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my fan-fic. I have more chapters coming up and I'm almost done just need to add more scenes and to edit and add more details. I hope to finish this tonight or before the season finale.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Forbes patience had been wearing thin when she was waiting for the news reporter to make her departure, this isn't like her. What Sheriff Forbes was considering was breaking several laws. She didn't have any warrant nor were they reported suspects on the unexplainable killings that had occurred. With the usual cases, she took her time to examine, gather evidence and configure questions that caused suspects to out themselves without her having to put fear into their eyes. She even followed the rules and lived by them. Sheriff Forbes is certain that she is good at her job, but unlike the other cases, this one had affected her personal life. Her annoyance had vanished when she saw something flash before her eyes. And then felt a surge of wind blow past her. She turned her eyes to try and capture what it was that had zoomed past her but she didn't see anything. When she turned back to look at the house she saw a familiar woman sitting in the car. Wait it was Andie. Within a second the car in the drive way had been empty, and then Andie appeared in the car. She was looking dazed and in a trance, almost as if she had no idea how she had gotten there. Mrs. Forbes felt as though her eyes were playing tricks on her, or maybe she was hallucinating. But she wasn't, the sheriff watched as Andie pulled out of the driveway. Forbes took a minute to recollect her thoughts and reminded herself of why she was there.

It only took the sheriff a minute to get back down to business. She cautiously checked her surroundings again before walking casually across the Salvatore's lawn up to their stairs. Mrs. Forbes bent down and slid her trembling hand under the mat to retrieve the key. But the space was empty, she swore under her breath as she rose to stand. The sheriff reached in one of the compartments on her belt and pulled out the lock pick kit. She had planned to use this earlier but when she saw the news reporter use the spare key. She figured she could let herself in rather than break in. After three failed attempts, the sheriff was going to give up but on the fifth try, she heard the light sound of a _click_. The sheriff pushed the door lightly with her index and middle finger, before poking her head out to see if the area was clear. She gently tapped the door with her shoulder as she quietly crept into the house. The sheriff withdrew her gun from its holster and began to examine the house. Every so often she'd point her gun to both her left and right or behind her, making sure her blind sides were secure.

After taking a safe tour of the house and coming up empty she was disappointed, she was thinking about leaving but her gut was telling her to dig deeper. The sheriff was heading back towards the study to see if they documented anything but stopped in mid stride, when she came across stairs that she assumed lead to the basement. Mrs. Forbes took each step down one at a time every now and then she'd turn around to point the gun behind her. When she reached the basement, she spotted something that appeared to be a box, she walked over to it. Curiosity consuming her thoughts as she placed her gun back in its holster and opened the box. Fear and shock swirled in her stomach as she stared wide eyed at the packets and packets of blood bags. She began to realize it wasn't a box it was a freezer full off stolen blood bags. Her mind started to move a mile a minute connecting all of the dots. Everything was becoming clearer now. Her suspicions were right, what Matt had told her was right. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and began to take several pictures of the open freezer. Forbes closed the freezer shut and headed back up the stairs and out of the house. When she was securely in her car she called up Matt. After she apologized and practically begged Matt to visit her at her office saying it was in regards to Caroline. The sheriff was able to convince him and was smiling gleefully as she pulled off and headed to the police station.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is going to work?" Bonnie asked as she turned to look at Stefan.<p>

"I hope so." Stefan said not at all sounding enthusiastic. She assumed it was from fear of being disappointed. Stefan watched as Bonnie lifted both her hands and all the candles became lit. She closed her eyes and began to call on Emily.

"Emily I call on you, as a witch in need, a sister's in need of a cure." Stefan looked around him before focusing his gaze back on Bonnie, whose eyes were still closed. Piercing silence filled the air there was no movement and neither one of them even let out a breath. Bonnie repeated what she had said only this time she added a spell at the end. Suddenly the candles blew out, and a figure appeared from the dark shadows of a corner.

"Hello Stefan." Emily said with a grin. "Bonnie." Emily said with a nod. "It's good to see you Stefan. You look the same, except for the hair.

"As do you…. Emily." Stefan said with a nod.

"I'm sure the reason you had Bonnie call on me was not to chit chat or catch up."

"No." "I actually need your help." Emily waited patiently to hear his favor. "I need to know if there is a spell that could cure a werewolf bite."

"Cure you say…have you been bitten?" Emily asked her eyes searching his body for the deadly wound.

"No… Damon has." Stefan said hesitantly. Emily's face slightly faltered.

"There's a myth, about there being a cure for a werewolf bite." "Supposedly a witch way before my time, named Rebecca Steinway was in love with a vampire named Henry Beckford. As you know this was extremely frowned upon. One day a rival of Henry's, pays him a visit, revenging his lover's death. The werewolf bites him, and Rebecca starts making up spells to cure him. After several fails, she finds one and saves his life." Stefan looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish but when she didn't he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Do you happen to know if this spell has been documented?" Stefan asked, hope evident in his voice.

"No, I don't. It's a myth, but as you know most myths are built on truth." Emily replied. Stefan nodded his head slowly trying to processes the information

"Do you have a suggestion for a spell or –"

"Stefan… there is no cure." Emily said firmly, Stefan began to shake his with disagreement he begged to differ. There had to be. "Damon wanted this life, he got it and the consequences of being a vampire are being weak to a werewolf bite. It's his time to die." Emily added, with a lack of sympathy or remorse.

* * *

><p>Caroline placed a yellow arrow next to a sign that read <em>"Seating Area"<em>, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Hey Tyler." Caroline stepped close towards him but stepped back as he moved towards her. She was unsure if she should hug him or just wave. She decided to just not move at all. Ever since that day Tyler came back, some unexplainable feelings stirred within her. She had been so happy to see him, and know that he was okay. But then Matt broke up with her, leaving her to feel confused about her and Tyler.. Sensing the awkwardness Tyler began talking, hoping that would break the tension.

"I-uh just wanted to thank you for what you did for me, the other night." Tyler said with a small smile as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. Caroline blushed and stared at her feet before answering.

"That's what friends are for." Caroline said with a bashful smile as she shrugged her shoulders. Tyler shook his as a chuckle escaped from his lips. She never could just take a compliment.

"Well, friends don't almost kill friends." Tyler said with amusement on his face.

"You're right they don't, and you didn't." Caroline patted him on his shoulder before walking past him carrying the basket of plastic yellow arrows.

"Are you staying for the rest of the festival or are you just volunteering?" Tyler asked nervousness slowly consuming him. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, they were just friends…right? Tyler watched intently as Caroline moved a strand of her from her face, and then bit her bottom lip with hesitation. His mind traveled back to that night he kissed her, how soft her lips felt against his. NO! He shouted to himself, they're just friends, and nothing more.

"I-uh…" Caroline said with a strained voice as she tried to hang another sign that read "Seating Area". Tyler came up behind her and placed his hands on alongside of hers before pressing down. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. Caroline's eyes closed slightly as she released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thank you." She whispered breathlessly, as she turned around slowly to face him, before answering his question.

"I-uh… yea-yeah I'm staying for the festival with Elena… cause with everything that happened I figured I could get her out of the dreadful Salvatore house and distract her." Caroline rambled quickly. Tyler nodded his head slowly trying to follow everything that she had said.

"So…uh you wouldn't mind me joining you guys….would you?" Tyler asked his heart began to pick up speed as he waited for her response.

"No, of course not, you could definitely join us."A wide smile spread across Tyler's face

"Okay then." Tyler said with a nod the wide grin still implanted on his face. They're eyes locked for a split seconded, when Caroline saw a familiar figure out of her peripheral. Suddenly the smile dropped from her face, as she watched Matt leaving the Grill. Her heart ached to call out to him, to see how he was doing. Tyler turned around and spotted what had caused Caroline to become frozen. She brought her attention back to Tyler. She knew there was something there between them, and a large part of her wanted to explore that feeling. But, Caroline didn't want him to be the rebound guy, even if she does have feelings for him. She wasn't over Matt, just yet and it would be fair to either of them if they jumped into a relationship.

* * *

><p>Elena closed the lids of the cardboard box, placed duck tape over the gap where the two folds met and then wrote <em><strong>coats &amp; jackets<strong>_ in black permanent marker. Her eyes scanned the room around her a small proud smile surfaced her lips at the progress she had made. Her eyes moved to Jenna's drawers, they were the only thing left to clean out. Elena walked over towards them, and ran her hand over the cherry wood surface of the dresser before opening the long top drawer. She picked up an empty open cardboard box and began removing its contents, humming a lullaby that Jenna use to sing to her when she was little. Elena abruptly stopped humming when she felt a gush of wind blow past her, she removed the strands of hair that blocked her vision, and pulled them behind her ear. Her eyes followed where the wind had blown and found Damon leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked with curiosity and a hint of suspicion.

"I figured you could you some help." Damon said as he began walking towards her. Damon could see several questions raising in her eyes an amused smile began to tug at his lips.

"How did you know I was here?" Elena asked

"Oh, Stefan didn't tell you, vampires are psychic."Damon said sarcastically raising his dark raven eye brows for effect. Elena rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, not amused by his sarcasm. "A little vampire told me." Damon shrugged before picking up a picture of a young Jenna and Elena. A small smile began to spread across his face as his eyes focused in on Elena's innocent face covered in chocolate ice cream, smiling up at Jenna. A sigh escaped his lips as he brought his gaze upon Elena's. She was flipping through Jenna's mail, throwing some in a garbage bag while placing others in a decorative box.

"I told Caroline I wanted to do this alone." Elena said with an agitated sigh as she checked Jenna's other end table. No one seemed to respect her wishes, then again Stefan always did. She wouldn't have suspected Damon to be the one to check up on her, maybe Stefan or Bonnie or even Jeremy but not Damon. Something seemed off to her, she looked over her shoulder at Damon, and questions started flying through her mind.

"Why aren't you helping Stefan look for leads on Klaus and Elijah's whereabouts?"Elena asked casually, not trying to seem as if she was interrogating him. She knew how Damon could get if he felt he was being under attacked with questions.

"Because… I'm here trying to help you."Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damon…" Elena said skeptically. She was busy going through another pile of mail when one specific manila envelope caught her eye, its blue tint, made it stand out from all the others.

"You seem to take my help when you need it, but never take it when I offer." Damon pursed his lips as he looked through Elena's baby pictures, before adding. "I'm starting to feel used."Damon said pretending to sound hurt. Elena had tuned him out a while ago. Her mind was focused on the blue letter she was holding. She turned the envelop over in her hands and examined Jenna's script writing that read: _To Elena_ on the front of it. Elena opened the letter and read the letter silently.

_Dear Elena, _

_I thought that I would mess up at raising you, but it appears I didn't have to do much in that department. You have grown into the most intelligent, incredible and strong woman that I knew you would become. You're such a splitting image of your mom when she was your age. You both are just as stubborn, just as caring and take charge in any and every situation. That's why I am not surprised that you graduated today. You are truly one of the strongest and optimistic person, I have ever met. You have prevailed through so many hardships and have come out on the other side. I know if your mother and father were here, they would be boo-hooing and gushing proudly over their incredible baby girl. Please continue to strive for success and don't let your past hold you back. Follow your heart with any and every decision you make. Love with every fiber of your being, explore every crevice of this earth that we live on. Enjoy life, and try to capture as many great experiences as you can. And don't let what if's or regret hold you back. Promise me you won't take life for granted because as we both know life isn't always promised. I am proud of you Elena, and I can't wait to be at your next graduation for college and many more of your accomplishments. I love you._

_Love, _

_Aunt Jenna. _

"Elena?" Damon called out to her. But she didn't respond she was too consumed in the piece of paper in her hands. He walked over to her and gently removed the paper from her hands.

"She wrote me a graduation letter." Elena said softly with a shaky voice, Damon watched her silently she was looking straight ahead in at nothing Elena could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes, but she fought it."I wish I wouldn't have tried so hard to keep secrets from her…I wish I would have appreciated her." Damon knelt down beside her so he could see her face. She avoided eye contact, and focused on her opened palms.

"It's not your fault." Damon whispered, Elena's eyes snapped up and peered into his. "It's not your fault." Damon whispered softly this time. She began to close her eyes trying to fight the tears that were begging to be shed. "Elena..." Damon whispered guilt, sadness and concern consumed his voice.. Elena reluctantly opened her eyes to look at him. And again he repeated it wasn't her fault.

"Yes."Elena said through trembled lips, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before continuing. "It is my fault." She nodded her head as a sob escaped her lips. "It's all my fault." The tears broke free and glided down her cheeks, stopping it's journey at her chin. Elena was unaware that she had been sobbing loudly, until she felt Damon's hand rubbing her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. She tried to stop the sobs, she tried to stop her lips from trembling but the more Damon looked at her and caressed her shoulders and back. She began to feel herself give in.

Elena looked into both of Damon's piercing blue eyes and threw her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard by the act. He had dreamed even fantasized about holding her in his arms. But this was different, it wasn't passion or lust. It was raw emotion, someone whom he cared about in need of comfort and a sense of security. Damon was hesitant at first but slowly he began to pull her closer to him. Elena held onto him tighter, needing the security and comfort. Damon was becoming uncomfortable in this position, so he slowly rose from the ground and hooked his arm under the back of Elena's knees. Before picking her up and placing her on his lap. Damon could feel her body shake in his arms violently, he tried his best to comfort and soothe her. He ran his hand through her long silky chestnut mane, before caressing her scalp and whispering "it's going to be okay" in her ear. After, twenty minutes he felt her body slowly began to relax, and the sobbing was switched to whimpers and then within five minutes all he heard were her sniffles.

Elena was becoming aware of where she was and who was holding her. She slowly began to unwind her arms and slid herself off of Damon's lap onto the bed. Elena avoided eye contact with and gulped down the uncomfortable dryness that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you." Elena whispered with a hoarse voice, before giving him what he assumed was a smile. Damon watched Elena start to busy herself, packing away what was left of the room. Concern and guilt engraved in his face.

"Do you need any help?" Damon asked concern still engraved on his face.

"No… I got it." Elena said as walked passed him carrying a box full of Jenna's clothing. Damon watched as she placed the box near the stairs. "Do you think you can bring this one down and put it in Jenna's car? It's in the garage." Elena said sniffling while tossing him the keys

"Elena…" Damon said softly. She ignored the concerned look on his face and walked passed him. He grabbed her arm gently. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. He released her arm and she slowly turned around to face him. "You shouldn't blame yourself." Damon said with a sigh. "If anything you should blame Stefan." Elena gave him a skeptical look. "What… he hasn't gotten blamed for anything lately." Damon said, hoping his joke would lessen the frown lines that were forming on her forehead. When he realized he only made it worse he quickly tried to clean up the mess. "Look, blame me then…" Damon said getting prepared for what he was about to say.

"It's not your fault." Elena said glumly. Damon shook his head in disagreement.

"It is…if I didn't save Caroline…or Tyler…then Klaus wouldn't have needed Jenna." He left out the little factor that he had been willing to sacrifice his life for her. The last thing he needed was for her to feel guilty about his death too. Damon watched Elena's expression change. Her face went from glum to disgust and a mixture of anger. Damon wanted to immediately take it back he didn't want Elena to hate him. But he knew he'd rather that she did hate him, in hopes that she would stop blaming herself for something she wasn't even aware would happen. And maybe when it was his time to die, she wouldn't feel too much pain. Elena had been quiet, extremely quiet, as her eyes bore daggers into him.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." Damon began hesitantly. Elena pressed her lips into a tight line biting back the words that had formed in her mind. "But I need it." Damon begged.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading I know I ended it on a weird spot, I was unsure where I wanted to go with this, but I had to keep replaying the promo and remind myself this is Elena... not my fantasy Elena who would have most likely kissed Damon from being so close in proximity. But, really Elena is stubborn, and isn't one to forgive so easily. Stay tuned Chapter 5 is half way done, still a few more scenes to add so bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." Damon began hesitantly. Elena pressed her lips into a tight line biting back the words that had formed in her mind. "But I need it." Damon begged. There was a long painful silence as he waited for Elena to speak, but she didn't she just stared past him, with a faraway look. She was unsure of what to say, her mind was still trying to process what Damon had just said. A part of her was furious at him another part of her felt more guilty for having Damon believe it was his fault. She didn't have the energy to yell at him for something he didn't know would happen. And she didn't have the energy to try and decipher what it was she was feeling. Elena closed her eyes and took in a large sum of oxygen before releasing it.

"I can't deal with this right now…Damon…" Elena said exhaustion, confusion and pain etched in her voice and written all along her face. Damon opened his mouth, but slowly closed it when she brought her hand up. "Please she whispered…I just… can't" she said glancing up at him before walking back into Jenna's room and packing up whatever was left. When they were done packing, Damon helped Elena arrange the box in a way so that all of them could fit. When he closed the trunk, he stared at her, but she continued to avoid his gaze.

"Thank you" Elena whispered as she walked past him and climbed into the car. He closed the door for her and watched as she backed out of the driveway. He was hoping he would be able to leave the world without regrets. But after what had just happened between him and Elena he didn't see that it would be possible.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Forbes was looking over reports on the large sums of blood bags that had been missing from several the blood banks near Mystic Falls, when Matt walked in. She quickly closed the file and placed it in the top drawer of her desk. Matt didn't appear too please to see her. She could tell by his stiff posture and the way he avoided eye contact with her. Which she assumed was either from nervousness or possibly from being uncomfortable.<p>

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know you said that you didn't want to help me anymore, but I need a favor." Mrs. Forbes began, Matt nodded once and waited to hear her favor. "I need you to keep a close eye on Caroline… and Elena." "Maybe even ask Elena a few questions or Caroline?" Mrs. Forbes began but stopped when she saw Matt shake his head in response.

"Look, Mrs. Forbes, I already told you, I can't get any more information out of Caroline, after what happened a few nights ago, I don't want to be near her."

"What happened a few nights ago?" Mrs. Forbes asked, suspicion rising in her eyes. Matt avoided the curious woman's stare. He was unsure if he should tell her about what he saw and heard, and if he should mention Tyler. Who had nearly killed them, a couple of nights ago. At least with Tyler he only changes on a full moon, they could protect Mystic Falls by caging him up. But Caroline was another story, he shook his head slightly trying to erase the image of Caroline from his thoughts. "Matt?" Mrs. Forbes called out to him, bringing him back to the present. "What happened a few nights ago?" She probed again. Though Caroline is a vampire, he still loved her, and he knew that she would be crushed if anything was to happen to Tyler or any of her other friends.

"It doesn't matter, you were right, she may act like old Caroline but she's not." Matt said before slowly backing away from her desk and walking out the door of her office. Matt quickly walked out of the police station, his eyes focused on his feet, trying to distract himself from thinking about Caroline. He was trying to remind himself what she was, but he had trouble trying doing so when he questioned if she even was a vampire. Every myth and story he had heard about vampire's being cold, vicious murders. He couldn't imagine Caroline being such a monster yea she was superficial at times. But that's about the only thing he could seem to think of when it came to flaws. He wondered if he had made a mistake when he ended it with her. Matt was suddenly knocked out of his conflicting thoughts, when he felt his body falling back. He caught himself, stumbling a little in the process.

"Oh Matt, I'm so sorry." Elena said embarrassment present in her voice, with an apologetic smile on her face. Matt shook his head, refusing the unnecessary apology.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me, I wasn't watching where I was going." Matt said smiling sheepishly, before adding. "I'm also really sorry to hear about Jenna." Matt said sympathetically. The smile on Elena's lips faltered, and Matt could see a flash of pain enter her eyes quickly before vanishing. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He opened his mouth to apologize again but she beat him to it."

"It's okay…and…thank you." She said softly. They both avoided eye contact unsure of what to say next.

"If… you ever need someone to talk to or… whatever… I'm here." Matt said. Elena smiled at his offer to comfort her.

"Thank you… I appreciate it." Matt was about to say something else but stopped when he noticed Caroline coming up right beside Elena.

"There you are Elena, I was beginning to think you were going back on your word." Caroline teased. Elena's eyes caught Matt's uncomfortable expression and tense posture when Caroline showed up.

"Hey Matt." Caroline said softly. Matt nodded his head, slowly, before glancing back at Elena.

"I'll see you around." Matt abruptly took off in the direction of the grill. Elena's eyes darted from Matt's retreating form to Caroline's longing stares.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked curiously. Caroline took her eyes off of Matt quickly, realizing she had been staring for far too long.

"We broke up." Elena gasped.

"I'm so sorry Care." Caroline's eyes stared at the floor before looking up at Elena.

"He couldn't handle the idea of me being a vampire." Caroline whispered, sadly.

"You know what works best for a break up or a bad day." Elena said as she wrapped her arm around Caroline's arm. "Divulging yourself in free ice cream, popcorn and a chick flick." Caroline smiled and leaned her head on Elena's shoulder as they walked towards the ice cream truck parked on the lawn of the town square.

* * *

><p>Stefan was hoping to arrive back at the house with good news, but he had sadly been mistaken. How could he tell Damon that there was no cure? Damon would probably rejoice and say <em>"I told you s, now let me die in peace"<em>. Of all the times that he had wished death on his brother, had even considered taking Damon's life himself. He could never bring himself to it. Because as much as he had hated Damon at one time, a large part of him loved him and cared for him. That connection of having the same blood run through their veins is what kept him from taking Damon's life is what kept him from completely hating Damon with all his might. Stefan wasn't ready to say good bye and if it took him the rest of his life to find a cure he would do it in a heartbeat. But Damon didn't have that long. He trudged down the stairs to the door that he had imprisoned Damon behind. He peered into the lit room and found nothing. Damon wasn't there. Stefan shouldn't be surprised but he was, he knew his brother was not strong enough to rip the door open himself. Someone had to unlock it for him…. _But who?_ Stefan asked himself. He opened his phone and dialed his brother's phone. Damon didn't answer until the second ring.

"What?" Damon asked on the other end.

"Where are you?"

"Watching over Elena, which is what you should be doing…did you get any leads on Klaus?" Damon asked changing the subject when he heard his brother growl in response.

"I wasn't looking for Klaus I was trying to find a cure for you."

"And did you?" Damon found himself almost hopping there was a cure, but knew deep down he knew that there wasn't.

"Yes…" Stefan lied. He knew that if he was to tell Damon the truth that he would end up doing something stupid which always seemed to end bad for everyone around him.

"You did?" Damon asked skeptically, not fully believing his brother. Maybe he just didn't want to. "How?" Damon asked suddenly curious.

"Emily…" Damon nodded his head slowly as he listened to his brother fill him in on the details. "And you think that it could work?"

"Yup… I just need a few days to locate—"Damon cut him off, before he could finish. He didn't have a few days, with his luck he might last a week before the excruciating pain really does a number on him.

"Forget it... I don't want the cure." Stefan shook his head panic started to fill him.

"Damon there is a cure, it's within our reach, don't give up now. Give me a few days and I promise I will have the cure for you." Stefan said trying to get him to see reason. He heard a long sigh escape Damon's lips before he reluctantly said. "Okay." Stefan let out a breath as he closed his phone shut. Now he just needed to tell Elena he'd being going on a little road trip.

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and more people gathered around for the premiere of <em>Gone With The Wind. <em>Stefan parked as close as he could, considering how crowded it was with other parked cars, and what little space there was left for the late comers. His eyes scanned the crowd trying to remember the descriptions of the area and the directions that Elena had given him. He used his bionic hearing, to distinguish Elena's voice and everyone else's. As he made his way to a discreet area behind the screen. He located Elena, but before he could reach her, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blade. Sensing danger and that he was under attack. His fangs exposed himself and so did the veins underneath his eyes. Stefan turned around swiftly, but was shot in the forehead before he could attack. He felt someone grab his arm, and another person grab his other free arm.

"Take him to the office basement." A familiar female voice ordered. Stefan tried to open his eyes but the unbearable pain in his forehead was causing them to remain close and wince as his body tried to push out the foreign object. He let out a groan and was rewarded with another shot to his leg. Causing him growl with fury, but the growl died down when he felt a vibration in the back of his jeans, and then music blared from the phone in his pocket. It was Elena, he could tell by the ringtone. She had installed the song on his phone a few months ago. As much as he had hated the tune he could help but get use to it and even sing along to it every now and again.

* * *

><p>"That's strange…Stefan's not answering his phone." Elena said concern and suspicion etched in her voice. Caroline looked at Elena, alert evident in her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong Care?"

"I hear his phone." Caroline said her eyes scanned the crowd intently and she saw a group of dark figures, heading towards the police station. The noise had stopped abruptly. Caroline rose slowly from the ground and began to walk discreetly after them, Elena following her. When they reached the police station, Elena spotted Stefan crushed phone. Fear began to rise within her as she glanced over at Caroline.

"Where could he be, who took him?" Elena asked no one in particular, her eyes scanned the crowd behind her frantically.

"I think the answer is staring right in our face." Caroline said nodding toward the dark police station. They both walked quietly, examining their surroundings before entering the building. "Stay behind me Caroline instructed Elena as they walked down the dark hallways. Caroline used her bionic hearing to listen out for Stefan, when suddenly she heard a shot going off. Her eyes immediately snapped to the floor beneath them. She grabbed Elena's hand and with vampire speed she took off towards the basement.

When they reached the stairs, Elena opened her mouth but Caroline closed it with her hand, and used her free hand to place her index finger on her lips. Elena nodded her head, which had felt like it weighed 100 pounds. Her mind was reeling with what and who possibly had taken him. As they crept to the only available door in the basement. Caroline listened for movement or noises and she heard her mother's voice loud and clear. Shock washed over her as she looked at Elena. _What?_ Elena mouthed. Caroline ignored her before busting the door down with supernatural strength.

Before the Sheriff could as Stefan about Damon's whereabouts. She heard a loud bang come from across the room. Before she could shoot, Caroline had removed the gun from her mother's grasp, but that was the only thing Caroline was able to do before someone took hold of her wrist and tied it with a vervain rope. Caroline immediately dropped to floor feeling her strength weaken. Elena tried to remove the rope but was stop in mid run when someone grabbed her by both of her shoulders holding her in place.

"Let me go." Elena yelled through gritted teeth as she struggled to wiggle free from one of the officers grip. Sheriff stepped closer towards Elena, ignoring the groans of pain from her daughter.

"Take her up stairs to my office." She instructed the officer that was holding Elena, the man nodded and dragged a frantic struggling Elena out of the basement and up the stairs to Mrs. Forbes office.

"Mom." Caroline called out through a strained voice. Mrs. Forbes turned around and glared down at her daughter.

"How could you?" Caroline asked, betrayal and pain filling her voice.

"I'm doing what's best for the town… and that removing the threats and murders." Sheriff said robotically before turning on her heel and closing the basement door securely behind her. Two officers waited for her upstairs.

"Watch those two down stairs." She order before walking into her office. One of the officers was still holding Elena captive.

"What did you do to Stefan and Caroline?" Elena asked angrily. Mrs. Forbes ignored.

"Give us a minute Shawn." The man nodded his head before walking out of the door and closing it behind him. Elena shuffled her weight from foot to foot impatiently.

"What did you do to them?" Elena asked anxiously, fear and anger blazing in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Sheriff asked with disbelief and disgust.

"They are my friends." Elena said softly, her lips trembling with fear and worry. As her mind drifted to what could have possibly happened.

"They are monster…Elena." Sheriff Forbes said with hatred.

"Caroline is you daughter." Elena said with disbelief that she would consider hurting her own daughter.

"That…. Is not my daughter, she died the moment she became a vampire." Mrs. Forbes said a mixture of emotions consuming her face and voice.

"Please… don't hurt them." Elena begged. Rage suddenly filled the sheriff. Don't hurt them… how could she ask for such a request especially after everything they had done to the town and even her.

"Have you not noticed the trails of bodies that they have left in their path?" Elena opened her mouth slowly but closed it, there was nothing she could say to change this woman's mind, and if she defended them it would make it worse. "For Christ sakes, they killed Matt's sister, my daughter…."Mrs. Forbes said with disgust and anger. Elena avoided the woman's heated gaze. She could feel the guilt resurface as the image of Matt floated in her thoughts.

"And let's not pretend they didn't have a hand in Jenna's death." Elena's face turned grim, her eyes avoiding Mrs. Forbes penetrating scowl. "They're murders Elena, and worst than that they're vampires, they don't deserve to walk among us or even live for that matter." The sheriff said with finality as the sheriff went over the closet and opened it. Elena's eyes widen with shock at the display of guns, stakes and knives that hung in the closet. She watched with curiosity as Mrs. Forbes took one of the guns from the closet and began loading it with wooden bullets. Then she shoved one stake in her jacket pocket and placed the other on a strap that was wrapped around her calf.

"Sheriff…." Elena said with a look of suspicion and confusion. "What are you doing?"Elena asked, fear suddenly creeping in her voice.

"What I should have done a long time ago." "This ends tonight." Mrs. Forbes said before turning around and walking towards the door.

Elena began to follow, but stopped short when the sheriff turned around swiftly and hit her with the butt of the gun across her temple. Mrs. Forbes quickly dragged Elena's unconscious body towards her chair and cuffed her to it. She exited her office and locked the door behind her. As she left the police station her eyes began to scan the crowd, searching for a familiar face, a familiar vampire. Her eyes examined each individual, as she weaved through the crowd. She stopped in mid stride when she recognized the familiar figure walking in the directions towards the church. The curious and anxious sheriff began to slowly creep after the figure, keeping enough distance between the two, to not bring suspicion to herself. Mrs. Forbes then stopped and watched intently as Damon walked into the church. A small surge of fire began to form in the pit of her stomach. Fury was building in her blood making it feel as though it was boiling. She began to follow closely behind Damon, her eyes jumping from side to side suspiciously observing her surroundings. The Sheriff couldn't trust anyone anymore at this point. Her hand trembled as she slowly withdrew her gun placing it discreetly and pressing it close to her thigh, before taking the steps to the church and creeping in silently through the open door, closing it silently behind her.

Damon sauntered through the church doors, his leather boots creating a beat that echoed throughout the quiet building. Scanning the room slowly for any civilians, the last thing he wanted to do at the point was pretend to be the town's _"Good Samaritan."_ He examined the room before him, Damon walked down the aisle until finally taking a seat in the middle row. He slid into the bench and rested his wrist on the back of the bench that was in front of him. Damon looked up at the large golden steal cross, unsure of how to go about this he said what most people would say if they were going to be speaking to god.

"I can only imagine what is running through your mind right now, what is a vampire doing in a church."Damon said sarcastically. He wasn't sure why he was here. A part of him knew that he was in search for forgiveness for every sin that he had committed. For the pain that he had bestowed on the people he cares about and other innocent lives. "I have not been the best person…friend or brother and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness or to be making requests right now. But rumor has it you are a very forgiving man to those who truly mean it." Damon said with a charming smile as he stared at the sculpture of Christ on the steal cross.

"On a serious note… I have hurt a lot of people. Taken innocent lives and betrayed the trust of others. And for that I am extremely, truly from the bottom of my-none-beating heart, I am sorry." Damon whispered, his voice straining from the emotional current that began to attack his heart. But still he continued.

"I guess the worst of it is that I don't think, I just react, which has only caused a lot of grief for those I love." He could feel the human side of him tugging at his none beating heart. "Again I know I don't deserve to be asking for favors or requests, but please can you just… look after my brother, he has a big heart and tends to be too naive for this world. And please keep an eye on Elena she has suffered enough from me and Stefan's world." Damon said looking at his hands guiltily before adding. "Also she is extremely stubborn which tends to get her in a lot of trouble." The human side was fully taking over Damon now, urging him to give into the pool of emotions that he had gotten so good at repressing. But the fear of feeling completely paralyzed him. It used to be so easy to turn off the pain, to not feel rejection, disappointment, sadness or guilt. But that had all changed when Katherine came back to town, stirring up his feelings and then Elena seemed to make him want to be who he use to be: protective and caring. Damon knew that he was mostly here to find a way to get passed the pain he had brought to those he cared about. At this moment Damon wasn't afraid of dying, he was gladly welcoming it. He was just sad it happened before he could truly make amends with those who he had dishonored and betrayed.

Somewhere in the far end of the church, Sheriff Forbes watched silently in the shadows as Damon confessed his sins and asked for forgiveness, she sneered at his pathetic attempt at rejuvenation. The nerve of him, asking for forgiveness he didn't deserve it, especially considering everything he has done to this town and probably all over the world. Damon didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. He could hear their controlled breathing, feel their tension and hatred roll off of them in waves, and even hear their heavy but silent footsteps as they touched the wooden floor. He let out a sigh.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?" Damon asked before turning around to look at her. He wasn't surprised to see a gun in her hand. He wondered how long it would take her to find out what him and Stefan really were. Damon had connected the dots when Matt showed up to save Caroline with a shot gun full of wooden bullets. Mrs. Forbes being the leader of hating all things involving vampires he knew she had to be the one who had supplied Matt with the gun and weapon.

"Yea you're right I do, if you don't mind me asking, what took you so long?" Damon asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I had to be sure you were really a vampire." Mrs. Forbes said her grip on her gun growing tighter. She could feel the adrenaline kick in and began to pump through her veins.

"Nah, that's not it." Damon said as he began to walk towards her. "You wanted to know how many of us there are." He said in a matter -of –fact tone, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That too." Sheriff agreed her eyes boring into Damon's icy blue ones.

"So …are you gonna kill me." Damon asked looking at her impatiently. He made a promise to Stefan that he wouldn't kill himself, and he isn't breaking it. But if this is god's will, that he dies in the hands of Sheriff Forbes, a woman hell bent on killing him, then he's not going to put up a fight.

"I still want answers." Mrs. Forbes said with a lack of emotion in her voice. Almost as if she was a robot.

"Shoot." Damon said with an amused smile. The sheriff rolled her eyes before responding.

"Did you kill Caroline?" Damon could see a glimpse of betrayal and pain reflected in her eyes. "Did you turn my precious daughter into a monster like you?

* * *

><p>So I know everyone has already seen the finale which was extremely amazing though I didn't feel it was a little bit rushed. But nonetheless I loved every minute of it. I knew Damon would react the way he did. But I was also surprised that Stefan told Elena so early in the show. But, the twist and turns of the show had left me satisfied. I ant wait for season 3 to return. Well TrueBlood will have to entrain me until Vampire Diaries comes back. Anyway I figured I'd finish my story anyway, even if some of the inspiration in gone. I do have another story in mind but I wont upload it until I have better understanding of what I want to do exactly. Welp anyway one more chapter to go and this will be the ending of this fanfic. Thank you to those whom have read my story and visited my page. I truly appreciate it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the Last installment of Don't Leave On One Good-Bye. To get a better understanding of what is going on, please read the first 5 chapter to get better acquainted with the story. Thank You =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Elena's eyes winced in pain at the pounding head ache that was wreaking havoc on the right side of her temple. Her eyes struggled to adjust from the blurriness and dizziness. When the room had stopped spinning and her vision became un-fogged, she examined her surroundings, and slowly pieces of her memory were coming back to her. She tried to bring her hand to soothe the throbbing pain that was pulsating on her temple. But she felt something restraining her. She peered down at the silver handcuffs that were wrapped securely around her wrist. She raised her hand slightly and saw that the other end of the handcuff was connected to the chair that she was sitting in. Her eyes scanned the room, panic rising in her. She had to get to Damon she couldn't allow Mrs. Forbes to kill him. Her eyes searched her surroundings before stopping at the desk in front of her, using her left hand she opened drawers and used her hand to find the key. Elena used her feet to push the chair back slightly, so that she could check the other two drawers. When she couldn't find it in the first one she began praying and hoping it would be in the second one.

With luck she felt the cold smooth steal. Her trembling hands unlocked the cuffs and immediately ran towards the door. But it was locked. She rammed her shoulder and jiggled the knob but it wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath as the panic and fear consumed her. Elena ran her hand through her hair in frustration as she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on the glass window in front of her. She picked up the chair she had been cuffed to and threw the chair out the window before knocking down the rest of the class with her foot. Her eyes caught the open closet and she realized, most likely Stefan and Caroline were heavily guarded. There was no way she would be able to sneak in to the basement without them seeing her. Elena walked over to the closet and looked at the available weapons. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she also didn't want people hurting her friends either. Elena saw a bullet that stood out from the rest. It was clear and had a liquid inside of it. She picked up the bullet and examined it, it resembled a tranquilizer. Elena looked at a gun that was next to it. She picked it up and slid the bullet into the gun, and placed more bullets inside of it. And then ran towards the window, as soon as she jumped out of the building she ran towards the back entrance of the police station and saw stairs that lead to the basement. Elena looked around her for an object to throw at the door. She knew that if she was to just barge in then she wouldn't stand a chance she needed to lure them out. She found an empty glass bottle near the dumpster in front of her. She ran quickly towards it, picked it up and walked back to where she was standing. Elena threw the glass bottle at the door and cringed at sound it made when it shattered.

She waited anxiously, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched the door intently. Her eyes widen when the knob turned slowly and the head of a gun poked out of the little opening of the door. She waited until the man's shoulder was visible. And moved closer, when man poked out his face she shot immediately and was surprised she didn't miss. The man slumped backwards, giving Elena enough time to run down the stairs and open the door quickly and jump over him. All sense had left her and forgot she wasn't in the clear just yet. So when she turned the corner and was met with a surprised officer she shot at him again, and waited until he slumped down to the ground.

"Sorry." Elena whispered before stepping over him and opening the door behind him. Thankfully neither of the officers would be dead, just hopefully knocked out for a while. As she walked in she found Stefan slowly coming to. Caroline looked as though she was getting weaker and weaker. "Caroline..." Elena said softly as she removed the vervain rope from her friend's wrists. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…where's my mom?" Caroline asked panic rising in her voice.

"I don't know.. I thought she would be back down here to hurt you guys."

"She's looking for Damon." Stefan spoke up. Elena quickly crawled over to him and ran a trembling hand across his face.

"Stefan.." Elena's heart twisted with fear at the look of pain in his face.

"I'm fine Elena… find Damon… he's here." Stefan said with a hoarse voice.

"But…what about you?" She wasn't ready to leave him in such a terrible condition.

"I'm fine… right now Damon needs you." Stefan said breathlessly.

"Stefan…" Elena began to protest.

"Elena… please… just… do me this favor." He groaned as he removed the wooden bullet from his leg. She nodded her head slowly, and looked over at Caroline.

"Care…?"

"Go find Damon…" She instructed. Elena got up reluctantly and ran towards the door and left the basement of the office building.

* * *

><p>"I still want answers." Mrs. Forbes said with a lack of emotion in her voice. Almost as if she was a robot.<p>

"Shoot." Damon said with an amused smile. The sheriff rolled her eyes before responding.

"Did you kill Caroline?" Damon could see a glimpse of betrayal and pain reflected in her eyes. "Did you turn my precious daughter into a monster like you? A smile crept up on Damon's lips as he stepped closer to her the gun now centered at his chest.

"Even if I didn't you would still blame me… which at this point I have gotten use to." Damon said with a shrug. The Sheriff remained still, her eyes boring into his. "Look sheriff… does it really matter who turned Caroline… you're look for revenge. And you have a candidate willing to be used just for that. So are you going to continue to talk or are you going to do what you've wanting to do the moment you stepped in here." Mrs. Forbes hands were trembling she was struggling to not pull the trigger. "Come on Liz… shoot me… I dare you." Damon whispered, a wide grinned formed on his face. He was baiting her, trying to encourage her to put him out of his misery. But it wasn't working. "Fine… if it will help you out… Caroline begged me to turn her." Damon drawled. Without warning he felt pain fill him, the bullet had missed his heart but it was so close that it hurt to breath in, he felt himself drop to his knees before falling backwards onto the floor. For a brief moment Damon glanced up at the high ceiling of the church. He had came to find forgiveness, and hope. But was rewarded with death, he closed his eyes and allowed the pain to absorb him.

Mrs. Forbes had found the push she needed to pull the trigger now all she needed to do was end this, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the wooden stake and walked over towards him. She peered down at him, with a look of satisfaction on her face. The sheriff raised her hand that held the wooden stake and prepared to ram it into his chest. But she never got the chance to. She felt a prick and then numbness take over her arm. She felt another pinch in the back of her neck and felt numbness consume the rest of her body as she fell to the floor. All it had taken was the sound of Mrs. Forbes gun, Elena had been close by to stop the sheriff from plunging a stake into Damon's heart. Elena ran over to Damon's lifeless body and knelt beside him.

"Damon…Damon?" Elena called out to him. She watched as he began to stir awake and groan in protest. Elena tried to lift him but he wouldn't budge. "Damon we have to get out of here before she wakes." Elena said through a strained voice as she attempted to lift him up again. Her muscles screaming out in protest at the amount of weight she was forcing on them. Damon groaned as he began to help her releasing the stress of his weight from her. She sighed as she finally got him to stand. Elena wrapped her arm around his waist securely and brought his arm around her neck before walking slowly out of the church. Elena and Damon both panted as they stumbled away from the church and behind the screen in a secluded area. Elena leaned against a street lamp post, allowing herself to rest her muscles and catch her breath. Damon felt himself slowly drift off into a dark place in his mind. Where he was dark the only light that was provided from the lighten candles hanging on the walls. His mind felt as if it was in a fog as he began walking down the long dark hallway. He could only assume he wasn't in heaven and he hadn't expected to be either. Not after everything he had done. Damon felt a surge of pain course through him. He gripped his chest, hoping to remove the pain from his chest.

"_Dying sucks…" He Damon mumbled against her shoulder. "Even after death you still haunt me." Damon opened his eyes, and watched as Katherine sauntered over to him. "Oh. Don't act like that…you know you love me… can't live without me." _

"_Actually I did… and I can… why are you here… you have Stefan the one you wanted why follow me here?" Damon asked annoyance clear in his voice. Katherine grinned as she placed her index finger on his chest and ran it down his stomach and stopped at his belt, tugging it playfully._

"_Is it so wrong to want you both?" Katherine asked as before she leaned in to kiss him. _

_He pulled his head away… but she placed her hand on the base of his neck and pulled him towards her he resisted at first but began to kiss her back. He could feel the pleasure rise within him as he imaged Elena's lips on his. He was just beginning to enjoy the feeling of her lips on his when. Katherine abruptly pulled away. "If you want more…you have to catch me." Katherine teased before running. Damon finally caught up to her and pinned her against the dark wall. _

Damon leaned against the lamp post and peered down at Elena. Desire and passion swirling in his dark eyes, no longer were the color a piercing blue they were a dark hue. "You're so beautiful." He said his voice barely audible, as his head leaned forward towards hers. Elena stared up at Damon at the sudden compliment the look in his eyes caused her heart to speed. She had never seen so much passion or need before. Elena placed her hands on Damon's chest, in an attempt to push him away only to have him grab her hands and bring them behind her back. One hand held onto both of her wrist while the other caressed her cheek and jaw. "You won't get away from me this time." Damon said huskily. Elena looked at Damon with shock and confusion.

_Katherine laughed before replying. "What do you plan to do with me, now that you have me?" Katherine asked seductively._

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena asked shock and confusion written all over her face. She tried to search his eyes but it was as if he wasn't there.

"This.." Damon whispered as he leaned in closer towards her. The image of Elena

"Damon… no… don't." she ordered. But he ignored her. His eyes were full of desire and longing, and his ears could only hear the thudding of Elena's heart pounding loudly deep within her chest. If his heart could beat he knew it would be following her rhythm. Damon's lips brushed gently against hers. Causing Elena's breathing to stagger. "Don't." She whispered breathlessly. Damon ignored her plea and latched his lips onto hers in a possessive kiss. Elena began to shake her head trying to free her lips, but Damon held onto the base of her neck gently but firmly as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Elena groaned in protest, as she fought to free her hands. _This wasn't right, none of this was right she loves Stefan._ Elena said trying to convince herself that what was brewing within her was wrong. The barricaded desire that had stirred was refusing to be silenced. It was fighting for its freedom. Her mind was trying to control her lips, body and heart But this feeling, this ache won't go away_. _Elena was struggling to keep the sudden craving at bay, as Damon's tongue slide seductively along the roof of her mouth. Causing a small moan to escape her, she was losing this battle. She wasn't sure how long she could push away the sensation that was stirring within her. Her eyes began to close as she finally gave in to the temptation. Elena had stopped fidgeting and slowly and reluctantly began kissing Damon back. Not with the same hunger or longing, but with hesitation. Almost afraid that if she allowed herself to give in completely, she might wind up doing something she'd regret. He began to follow her slow pace, kissing her gently, slowly and sensually. Elena's mind was clouding with unexplainable pleasure, something she thought she had with Stefan but it was completely different. His grip around her wrists began to decrease until it had finally found its place on her lower back he gently pressed her body closer to his, colliding his hip to hers. Another moan escaped Elena's mouth from the friction and closeness. Her body was betraying her, and she could hear her heart and mind yelling for her to stop. _Telling her to think of Stefan_. But her desire and sudden hunger had possessed her, and she had lost all control of her conscious at this point. She had repressed it for so long that it felt as though every emotion that she was feeling she put in the kiss. When Damon finally withdrew his lips, and opened his eyes he stared at Elena's closed lids. _How could such a beautiful human being exist on this planet?_ Damon asked in wonder. He had been surprised that it was Elena that he had kissed and not Katherine. But he should have guessed that when she had resisted in the beginning. But what really surprised his when she returned this kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Damon said breathlessly, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Elena didn't return the smile nor did she comment, her mind was full with questions. Her eyes slowly removed its focus off of his swollen pink lips and stared at his piercing blue eyes. _What happens now? Does she tell Stefan? Is what she feeling for Damon more than just friendship and caring for someone?_ All the questions stopped when she felt the weight of Damon's body leaning on her.

"Damon?" Elena asked panic rising in her voice. She watched as his eyes began to open and close, before finally closing shut. Her legs gave way when she felt more of his body weight resting on her. Elena patted the sides of his face, but he didn't respond. She reached into her pocket and pressed the speed dial. Stefan answered on the first ring. "Stefan…something's wrong with Damon." Elena said with a shaky voice as she glanced down at Damon, she could see the perspiration clinging to his face.

"Where are you guys?" Stefan asked with urgency. Elena examined her surroundings before responding.

"Behind the screen near the corner of –" Before she could finish Stefan cut her off.

"I see you I'm on my way." Stefan said quickly. Elena nodded her head before hanging up. She stared down at Damon's face again and gently ran her hand through his drenched hair, moving the little strands off of his forehead.

* * *

><p>They had made it back to the Salvatore house, safe and sound, and had put Damon up stairs in his room to rest. The look in Elena's eyes, told Stefan he had a lot of explaining to do.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked fear, confusion and worry etched in her face. "I know that the wooden bullets are effective but I didn't think they would have that much of an impact on him."

"It's not the wooden bullets Elena." Stefan said with a solemn sigh. Elena stared at Stefan skeptically as she waited anxiously for him to continue by the look on his face he was holding something from her.

"During the sacrifice, when Damon rescued Caroline, and Tyler. Tyler bit Damon." It took Elena a while to process the information. Stefan waited quietly, allowing it to sink in.

"He's …" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her mind was still in shock.

"Damon's dying, and we don't have much time. So if you can do me a favor." Elena looked up at him slowly. "Talk to him, convince him that there is a cure."

"There is no cure is there?" Stefan shook his head, sadly.

"But, Bonnie and I believe Klaus and Elijah can help us, we just have to find them." Stefan said determination suddenly rising in his voice.

"So you're leaving?" Elena said nodding her head as she tried to wrap her mind around the information that was being told.

"I have to it's the only way to save Damon." Stefan said as he caressed her shoulders. She nodded her head in response and allowed Stefan to pull her into a warm and tight embrace. The hug felt foreign compared to the one this morning, her mind drifted back the kiss her and Damon had shared. As Stefan pulled away he ran a hand across her cheek caressing it gently. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Stefan I…." He looked at her concern and curiosity written on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just…" Stefan raised his eyebrows anxiously. "I'm so sorry…about everything." She couldn't tell him, with everything that was going on, she couldn't add her betrayal to the pile. It was just a kiss, a mistake that she didn't need to bring light to. What mattered right now, and what Stefan needed to focus on was finding a cure for Damon.

Elena said her good-bye's to Stefan, and Bonnie before trudging up the stairs to check on Damon. If he was sleeping she wouldn't disturb him, but if he was up then she would have to speak to him. Encourage him to hold on just a little bit longer. Elena hesitantly stood outside Damon's open door that lead to his bedroom. Her heart began to pick up speed as she took small steps into his room, her legs feeling heavy with dread at having to face the reality of what was happening. Elena had barely been given the chance to heal from loosing Jenna, now she had to prepare herself for another death. No matter how many times Damon may have disappointed her, or hurt her he always made it up to her by keeping his word, and by always being honest. Her hands drummed against the cup of blood in her hands. Remembering her time with Rose, during the course of her death, reminded her that a cup of blood may come in handy. Elena sat the cup on the table beside the bed, before climbing into it and lying next to Damon's limp body. She gazed at his closed eye lids. She could see the pain on his face, and the perspiration dripping from his forehead. Damon opened his eyes slightly, a smile formed on his pale lips as he recognized Elena's worried face.

"Hi." Damon said breathlessly, his voice hoarse from the dryness in his throat.

"Hi back." Elena said softly, a small tear glided from her eye down the contours of her face before landing in the crease of her lips. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her hand gently down his cheek, his eyes close immediately from the contact.

"I'm fine..." He whispered before coughing. Elena rolled her eyes a small smile playing across his lips. He always did try to act as though he was strong and didn't feel pain or heart break.

"You've never lied to me before, Damon… don't start now…" Elena said with a sigh as she sat up and reached for the cup of blood she had brought with her. "Here… drink this." Elena guided the glass cup to Damon's parted lips and tilted it slightly so that the blood could travel into his mouth without making a mess. She watched as he gulped slowly only taking a few sips before gently pushing the cup away.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he licked the remaining blood from his lips. Elena just nodded as she set the cup back on the table beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry Elena…for everything that I've done." Damon whispered breathlessly. It was becoming hard to ignore the pain that he felt surrounding him. And with the small amount of strength he had left and the little bit of time he was going to use it wisely. He needed to tell her how he felt, apologize for his behavior, and pain he had caused. Admit that he was aware that they could never be more than what they were to each other. It had taken him awhile but he understood now. Jealousy did not live within him anymore. His brother deserved Elena. As much as he'd wish he could believe that he deserve her too, he knew that he couldn't.

"It's okay…I forgive you." Elena said softly allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. Of all the times she had wished Damon would disappear, of all the times she had blamed him, hated him, and used him. His feelings for her had never faltered, and he never abandoned his promise of rescuing her and protecting her. A wave of guilt washed over her as she ran the wet cloth over his sweaty forehead. Elena's eyes fell to Damon's pale parted lips and her mind drifted back to the image of those lips on hers. She could describe or even understand what it was she was feeling for Damon at that moment. She knew that what she was feeling was more than just friendship, more than just caring for someone. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted to call it love. _Could it be?_ She asked herself. Her heart was battling with her feelings for Damon and her remaining feelings for Stefan. She didn't want to be like Katherine, playing one against the other or using both for her own pleasure. She didn't want to hurt either of the brothers. But she also did want to admit to the feelings that she felt, or always knew was there. Elena brought her attention back to Damon when he whispered something.

"I know that… you love Stefan…and that it will always be Stefan…" Elena wanted to shake her head and say that it wasn't true that she thinks she may love him too. But she knew it wouldn't be fair to give him hope. How could she admit to something she didn't want to feel and didn't want to acknowledge? "But, I will always love you." Damon added breathlessly. "I just wanted you to know that." Damon turned his head and looked at her through his half closed eye lids. Elena nodded her head, as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know." She said with a strained voice, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Elena took his hand in hers and kissed it softly, before leaning in close and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. As she slowly moved her head away her eyes dropped to his pale lips. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the kiss they had shared not a few hours ago. The urge to place her own lips onto his, was growing within her belly. It felt as though desire was creeping through her veins and taking advantage of her vulnerable mind. She glance up at Damon closed eye lids and then at his open parted mouth. Elena could feel herself lean closer to him, but abruptly stopped. Her lips hovered over his for a second as hesitation consumed her. Elena gulped down her fears, and before finally pressing down gently. It wasn't filled with passion, it wasn't filled with desire. It was almost as if her lips were reintroducing hers. Curing her curiosity, allowing her to explore what she considered a restricted area. When she finally withdrew she stared down at him, his eyes were partially open staring back at her.

"I love you too." She whispered, as she laid her head on his chest and entwined her fingers with his. Damon closed his eyes, allowing one last tear to escape him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I know how could I leave it here, well it gives me the opportunity to end it or even continue if I want. That's if I still have a desire for this one fan-fic. But I will say my good-byes to this one and hello to the new one that is jumping around in my mind. It's been a pleasure having people visit my page and story. I truly appreciate that you took the time to read it I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcomed and appreciated as well. Looking forward to many more uploads and I hope you guys join me as well.**


End file.
